


Lavender

by Top_K3k



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, horrible hetalia ref i am sorry, you will love it 10/10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Top_K3k/pseuds/Top_K3k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Ushijima have a good time while in a training camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender

so like in the middle of the night oikawa woke tf up during a training camp bc he had a wet dream about a volleyball and came in his pants so.

he was like “fuck… that was a good dream,., damn i wish it was real….” and then he realized that like. He totally ruined his only pair of pnats because he feels he is wso good and smeels so good he never needs to chamge. so he went to like. wash his nasty ass pants.

when he got to the lau ndry room he saw the cow island there. Uishiwake. he knew of ushiwake’s love of the… fujcxkin g round thing they hit and got jealous “what are you doing here ushibaka.. no one likes you go k,ys.” He said while doing thsat stupid eye thing i ho[pe he getrs pink eye.

 

“i couild ask the same fro you, oikawa, and please stop bullying me thats mean of tyou it majkes me cry” uwshiwaja sobbed. “kekkle do you think i care ushibaka-chan??? no YOU STOLE HER FROM ME.,… MY TRUE LOVE…. V O L L E Y BA L L” (a/n he spelt it out yes isn’t he so cute) oikawa screamed out a little too loudly but it’s oik he can be as loud as he wants because the launbfdry room is 93 million miles away. it’s an astronomical year away. it’s on the sun.

 

“fuck….. oikawa…. i didn’t want to still her from you…. i just wantew d to have more in common wsith you…. toruu……..” ushijama had whbispered.

 

“tf does that mean uhsiwakabaka? have more in common with me?” oikjawa whispered, holding his nasty as fuck pants (a/n he took them off while ushijima went on his speel bevcause he actually has a hearet in this. Ik ooc but XDDDDDDDDDD) “do you…. have feelings for me….” he blushed.

Ushijamba blushed and rubbed his hand behind his head “im sorry for not telling you earlier… i was too shy to tell you earlier… “

now they were both blushing when oikawa started to French kiss. (a/n HETALIA REFERENCE!!! NE NE MAMA NE NE PAPA MUKASHI NI TABETA BORNOEEZE NO ANO AJI GA WASURERARENAIN DA!!! MARUKAITE CHIKYUU!! Ok i went a lil russia there sorry read my russia x reader!!!!!!!!!)

after they frenched some more ushijamia pulled his shirt over his head and let oikawa take off his shirt. now oikawa is only in his tighty whities and ushimaga still has his pants on. Oikawa started to chew on uishijima’s nipples and ushijima really moaned loudly.

they wanted More but they onmly had laundry detergent “well..” ushijima said “we can wa-“ oikawa interrupted him and was like “my bootyhole will smell like lavender. Do It” and opened the bottle. they used the lavender scented detergent and had hot yaoi smex and after they were done they realized how much in love with each other they were and after every game they fuck in the locker rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> yea so i had to look up those lyrics to the song because i don't watch hetalia anymore. also if you want a crack fic i'll do it no charge, i am payed in the good memes. however if it's from something i don't watch i'll still do it, it'll just be Super Bad.


End file.
